


Eve's World of Fun (and Death) (and Sex)

by Hoseph



Category: hot - Fandom
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-15 15:26:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5790745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hoseph/pseuds/Hoseph
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some mad fucking, some death</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eve's World of Fun (and Death) (and Sex)

“Let's make some more demon babies, you bad motherfucker,” ican whispered seductively into Naku’s ear.  
“That’s hot,” Eve added, even though she contributed nothing at this point in time. Eve sat on the ceiling like a bat. Caw caw, caw caw. 

Naku did that taken aback, feminine anime gasp. He was afraid, and it was no wonder. Ican was fucking weird, and didn’t need to be reproducing by any means. That is what causes anarchy, and inevitable destruction. Bang bang. He was thinking so hard, he didn't even realize when ican fucked him in the ass.  
Another anime gasp sounded from Naku, but little did he realize, he was enjoying it. It was hinted by the obvious moans he let out, as his eyes turned into those big anime eyes and he gasped. 

“I-Ican-san…” 

“That’s hot.” Eve cooed. 

“Awh, that’s right. You better like it.” Ican grunted, gasping like Naku had when the door slammed open. He felt so open-- So vulnerable. In the doorway stood Naku’s loving girlfriend. 

“Listen up, bitch ass hoe. Take your wrinkly ass dick off his plump lil’ ass, that belongs to me!” She screeched, flinging herself onto the bed, on top the potential lovers. Naku shrieked. Ican shrieked. Abi shrieked. Eve shrieked. Ally, distantly, shrieks. 

After coming to her senses, Abi realized the true reason why she came there. She pulled a small, bronze dagger out of her pocket and plunged it into ican’s neck. She repeated the stabbing over and over and over until her, Naku, Eve, and the walls were all covered in blood. She traced one more line across his throat before taking over with Naku.

Eve realized what she had to do. It was her destiny, and she could hear the distant chiming of the Pokemon™ theme song sounding in the back of her mind. She couldn’t help but hum along, mesmerized, and drop onto the floor, bounding off to go locate the others. She, firstly, was sure that Ally would be there in a matter of moments to dispose of the body, and she felt the urge to leave Jon and Jane to their own devices, so that only left tidbits of the group. 

First off was Misaki. She knew Misaki would reside at home, eating pocky and participating in occult rituals with Kitty Mew Mew 2 ™ playing in the background, so the kidnapping was partially simple. She had snuck in through the back, dropping through the window and abruptly catching her in an anime kiss with a dramatic cutscene and panty shot while her hands fidgeted to obtain the bag from her pocket. Somehow, it managed to fit, and just as Misaki went to be tsundere and shove her away with a petty gasp, she threw the bag over her head and held it there until she passed out. 

“That’s hot,” She scuffed under her breath, grinning at the sight of her work. Transporting the body would undoubtedly be tricky, but due to the fact that Misaki had prior been fidgeting with the occult, she was able to craft up a handy potion to send her back to the cave. 

Next was Boobie. Boobie was a simple man, with simple, unrealistic standards and needs unlike Misaki, so all that was necessary was a multi-colored sundress of red and blue, topped off with those weird ass British hats. A trumpet in hand, she marched up to his doorstep. 

The trumpet resounded through the cold night’s air, playing the fancy introduction that sounds upon greeting the queen. 

“Front and center, soilder. The purple coats are on their way! We must be off to defeat them!” She proclaimed. 

“With my American gun rights, I will be able to participate in this attack!” He toppled out through the window, shuffling to get onto his feet and salute. With that, Eve would play the songs of her people as they marched through the night, returning to the cave. 

Eve went back to the cave, and checked her list. Boobie: check. Misaki: check. Now all she needed was Corbin. Ally walked in and began throwing ican’s broken body parts around the room. One landed in Boobie’s mouth. “That's hot,” Eve said. Then she had an idea. She grabbed Ally and brought her to Corbin. Once he answered the door, his mode went from human to dog who hasn't seen his master in 27 years. He got on all fours and stuck his tongue out and followed her back to the cave.  
Once the three captives were all tied up, Eve had to figure out what to do with them.

“It’s kill or be killed,” She huffed under her breath, scanning the captives intently. She went silent. 

“Firstly, Fuck you!” She announced promptly following her silence, flicking her wrist and pointing her finger at Bobby. 

“Little bitch--” She huffed, took off her hat, and pressed it snugly to the shape of his skull. 

“At least you’ll die with pride, shoulder.” She nodded sternly. 

“Shoulder? It’s soilder, you little disrespectful--” A gunshot went off. Pan out to a trigger happy Eve, twirling it around a single finger. We aren’t sure who gave it to her, or why they thought that would possibly be a good idea, but that will cause some complications at our next town meeting, for sure.  
A few more went off, simply for good measure.  
In the midst of some angsty fucking, Abi and Naku shot up. Misaki trembled, but a tad of her overly psychotic past allowed her to take a fingerful of Boobie’s blood and lap it up. Boobie twitched, and she proceeded to stagger back and yelp. In the far corner, Corbin and Ally huddled together, neither of them wanting to disrupt the peace that held in the room. The jovial, partially psychotic laughter of Eve chiming through the desolate room, murder, and hardcore sex-- What could possibly ruin this moment?

Suddenly, the doorbell rang. Eve went to go get more rounds to shoot more bitches while Ally answered the door. Jon, with Jane hanging onto his arm, handed her a package, as well as an envelope with “Eve” written on the front. Ally put the letter on a rock and went over to Corbin. “Well, now we can be--” She was cut off by the explosion of the bomb that had been in the package. Eve walked back in. “That's hot,” she said as she noticed the envelope. She picked it up, read it, and said, “Fuck, I have to clean this all up, don't I?”

Another knock on the door sounded, and Eve let out a displeased groan, shotgun in one hand and envelope clasped tightly in the other. 

“Who’s there?” She called, crafting her voice to be a bit more honeyed to assure there were no questions. 

“Is the maid--...” A barely feminine voice called in return, nudging the door open to reveal Alex. Her eyes widened-- Head to toe he resided in a French maid’s outfit, lightly clutching a feather duster.

“Bitchass.” BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG. 

Let the body hit the floor. Dead!


End file.
